


Don't

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <span><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/"><b>spnquotefic</b></a></span> meme The Benders - Jenkins: "Don't you want to get out of here?" Sam: "Yeah, but that was too easy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

Just walk away.

Don't think about what you're leaving behind. Don't tell yourself you had another choice. Don't second-guess my sacrifice. Don't forget, we decided this together.

Look out for yourself, for once. Think of the fire as something that can cleanse us of our old lives. Salt it and just let it burn. Don't think about the bad times, and if the good times are too hard to think about, then don't think about them, either. Don't waste your time regretting them. Live. Just walk away.

Don't blink.

Don't stop.

Don't look back.

 _Don't try to save me, Dean._


End file.
